Runaway
by Limxuxu09
Summary: A ONE SHOT. Haru just ran away from an important decision she made after realizing her big mistake only to stumble over the wrong place at the wrong time... but is it with the wrong person? R&R please! :


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters mentioned in the story. They belong to Akira Amano.**

_How could I be so stupid?_Haru sobbed, storming towards nothingness.

The light sound of her steps echoed throughout the still night but she did not care if anyone would take notice of her appearance. She just ran and ran, letting her feet drag her miserable self to nowhere she consciously sees.

Not long ago did she think she knew what she wanted. Nor did she fathom that what she got was she what had always wanted in the long haul.

_How could I be so blind?_She scolded her foolish mind, losing pace as if weakened by the heaviness of her chest.

It was crazy of her to think that she would be the wife someday of the 10th Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. When they were younger, she had thrown herself countless times to the once meek but now a strong and independent mafia boss Tsuna was destined to be. Her immature mind always had delusions that the feeling was mutual but it never was. Not until she had gotten older and realized her silliness. Yet getting older seemed to make Tsuna act nicer to her as if he was beginning to return the favor.

No one could have imagined that it would be Haru who'd ask Tsuna to marry her. Many were surprised most especially Hayato Gokudera, who always had an unusual attachment to the brown-haired mafia boss. Nevertheless, Tsuna accepted the proposal and the two soon tied the knot.

The eccentric Haru, though more feminine now still tended to overpower her husband. But despite all that, Tsuna appeared to show a fondness for his new bride. He was so nice and caring to her that Haru was so sure that this translated to an expression of love. That he was finally in love with her.

_Love? Hah! As if!_She thought bitterly. What a fool she was.

Many of their friends still squirm at the idea of the married couple yet Haru had let her eyes and ears closed to observing their behavior. Their lack of enthusiasm did not affect her thought that she made the right decision. Not until she spotted an encounter between Tsuna and her very best friend, Kyoko.

The moment was so brief, almost occurring in a flash. But the way they looked at each other and how they touched other did not pass unseen by Haru. Right then and there, she understood what the others perceived that she let herself be blinded. She knew that what she wanted and what she had were two different things. What a pitying thought. No wonder she only got pity from Tsuna. It was so much far from the love she imagined.

Haru paused on her tracks. Her knees buckled as she knelt down; covering her face from the fountain of tears she could no longer hold. She was slowly submerged by melancholic rage as reality came crushing down over her fantasies.

She cried for her stupidity and blindness, for her foolish dreams and desires. She cried for tying the man she loves to something he might not be able to escape. She cried for her best friend, with whom she deprived of what she truly deserved.

Trying to calm down, she sluggishly stood up from her weak stance. To her astonishment, her blurry sight was met by the humungous view of Namimori Middle School. Deserted and filled with nothing but blackness, the institution seemed threatening despite the numerous times that Haru had spent inside it.

Reluctantly, she approached the gates of the school only to discover it partly open. Haru's curiosity peaked as she let herself in, ignoring the nagging on the pit of her stomach. Wandering around the dark surroundings, her attention was caught by the glimmering light from a distance.

Following the direction of the source, she spotted the only lit building. The glow was coming from above.

Haru had sensed that she should leave now, that for sure, there was someone in there who would not want to be intruded. But concern was the least of her worries with her emotions. And so, she entered the unlocked door, accepting the invitation for danger. She went up the stairs, counting the steps she took along with her galloping heart.

Upon reaching the top floor, Haru ran towards a door and opened it with so much enthusiasm. The wind rustled over her as she found herself situated at the familiar rooftop. A chill swept over her but not entirely because of the chilly air.

_I should not be here,_she thought, dread creeping over her. She should never have come. As quiet as she can, Haru backed away, muttering curses for her stubbornness.

As she was about to leave the place, the sound of a cold voice made her freeze.

"What are you doing here?"

Her grief was dispersing, gradually replaced by fear. She knew she should run while she still had the chance but she was too frightened to move.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I should have not come. I-I'll be leaving now," she stuttered, praying that he'd let her slide.

"It's too late for that," he responded.

Trying to muster her courage, Haru slowly turned around. There stood Kyoya Hibari a few distance from her, his face expressionless.

The two just stared at each other with one fearful and the other one fearless. Nobody moved nor made a sound for some time. Not until Hibari progressed forward to Haru's dismay.

"Do you know you're not supposed to be here especially at this hour?" he asked. "That's against school rules."

She kept her mouth shut.

"Do you know what happens to people who do not follow rules?" His voice remained calm but there was a hint of threat in it.

The scared girl maintained her quiet bearing.

In a blink of an eye, Hibari raised one of his tonfas. Haru reacted by looking away with her eyes closed. Holding her breath, she waited for the strike, preparing herself for the abominable pain she will surely experience. The moment crested and collapsed, yet no collision occurred.

It was after some time when Haru noticed the lack of sensation for the physical agony she was expecting. A deep sigh of relief escaped from her mouth, releasing a fresh shower of tears from her eyes. She felt faint as she let the tension loosened from her body. Her limp form fell down as she sat to the ground with her hands over her face to control her outburst.

Silence filled the night with the exception of the sound coming from Haru's cry. There was a quiet movement by her side and she risked a look. Seated a few inches from the distraught lady was Hibari, gazing up into the sky.

Somehow, Haru found something comforting with his presence. Not until she remembered that this man happened to be the toughest guardian of the Vongola family. Despite the fact that Hibari hated being part of a crowd, he was still informed about the whereabouts of every member. Most especially about the boss getting married. At that instant, the embarrassment she underwent earlier came crashing back that she had to look away.

Another momentary peace washed over as Haru started to feel better. It was lucky that her only company was not much of a talker or not much of a carer for that matter. In her opinion, Hibari was someone who was only concerned about the school and maybe about fighting.

_It's time to face the music,_she sighed, knowing fully well what she should do.

With the decision to leave, Haru was unsure how to do it. For one thing, she could just walk away without saying a word to Hibari, who would be glad to get rid of her. But it would be too impolite for her to do that.

Finally, she braved a glance at him to apologize for the intrusion. Her words were lost when she saw Hibari staring at her. There was no expression on his face to give away what he could have been thinking about her that instant. The unfamiliar serenity he showed replaced the absence of the usual dislike he often exhibits.

Out of a sudden, Hibari reached out his hand. Haru closed her eyes, afraid that he was about to hurt her for real. She felt a gentle touch on her cheeks that made her open her eyes again. He was wiping her tears.

It happened so fleeting but Haru saw it in slow motion. It was almost dreamlike to witness Hibari do something so unlike him. Her eyes never left his face as she saw raw emotions in them. The way she had always perceived him was altered.

As quick as it came, Hibari's demeanor changed back to how it had always been. He immediately pulled away with his face suddenly stony. She could sense his unusual stiffness.

"I wouldn't want your tear staining this school," he muttered firmly.

Hibari stood up and walked away, abandoning behind a stunned Haru.

_What the hell!_she thought feeling confused.

A nervous laugh escaped her mouth but quickly bit her lip. Pulling herself up, she shuddered with a shake of her head, thinking how lucky she was to still be alive.

...

PART 2: "Taking Things"


End file.
